EL DESPUES
by serena usagi chiba
Summary: que pasara cuando las sailors deciden tomar caminos diferentes. Despues de 2 años la reina selene regresa para encomendar una mision. La mision de volver a juntar a darien y serena para que nazca su nieta la pequeña dama.
1. Chapter 1

EL DESPUES...

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 1

Después de la batalla con sailor galaxia, las chicas decidieron juntarse después de clases en el templo Ikawa a la que seria la ultima reunión como el grupo de saliros que eran. Allí se encontraban todas las Sailors Marts. Mercury, Vinus. Júpiter, Uranos, Neptune, Plut, Saturns, Tuxedo Mask y sailor Moon.

Una vez que estaban todos reunidos decidieron comenzar a platicar que era lo que iban hacer de ahora en mas. Habían llegado al acuerdo que vivirían una vida normal aunque sin olvidar que son y serán sailors.

Comenzaron hablando Haruka y Michiru, ellas se iba de viaje alrededor del mundo, michiru quería seguir con su carrera de violinista y pintora mientras haruka pensaba aprovechar y correr profesionalmente el formula 1, no hace falta decir que ellas se declararon sus sentimientos y que ya formaban una pareja.

Amy mizuno, ella retomaría su beca para ir a estudiar en Alemania, aun tenia su sueño de convertirse en una medica igual que su madre, lo diferente en esta ocasión es que la acompañaría Richards , como todo un novio enamorado.

Mina aino, estaba mas que feliz al contarle a todos que la habían llamado para realizar una prueba de vos para la grabación de un tema junto a un reconocido cantante pop, había sido escogida entre varias chicas que realizaron el casting para ser la voz acompañante del cantante en su siguiente canción. Aunque su corazón todavía estaba solo, la diosa del amor no perdía las esperanza de encontrar un chico apuesto y caballeroso que la ame con locura.

Lita Kino, aunque esto para las demás no era novedad, lita estaba de novia con Andrew el mejor amigo de darien, pero lo que si era la noticia sorpresa era que estaba estudiando gastronomía para poder así abrir su propio restaurante junto a su amado.

Ray hino, seguiría siendo la sacerdotisa del templo junto a su abuelo. El tema de Nicolás era un tema muy complicado para ella, porque aunque negaba que el le atraía sabia muy bien que en el fondo le tenia un amor verdadero para el, pero sabiendo lo temperamental que es Ray al pobre de Nicolás le tocara sufrir mucho mas hasta que Ray pueda hablarle de sus sentimientos. (Pobresito no lo creen?)

Setsuna maiou, esta había comenzado una amistad con el profesor tomoe ( padre de Hotaru), que con el tiempo se había convertido en una relación amorosa. Además a Setsuna le iba muy bien en su carrera de diseñadora.

Hotaru tomoe, era una niña que había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a las chicas, ahora tenia amigas, estudiaba mucho para ser el orgullo de su padre y estaba mas que feliz con la relación de su padre con Setsuna ya que ella la consideraba como una mama antes de que esta saliera con su padre, no esta demás decir lo feliz que se encontraba al tener nuevas personas alrededor de ella junto al amor maternal que le demostraba Setsuna.

Darien chiba, anuncio que viajaría a los estados unidos por una beca que le otorgaron nuevamente para especializarme mas en sus estudios, aclaro tamien que lo había hablado con serena y ya lo tenia aclarado. También les informo a todos que su estadía iba a ser por un periodo de 2 años o mas pero había hecho una promesa a su princesa que apenas volviera de los estados unidos formalizaría su unión con la princesa mediante el matrimonio. Esto dejo a todos con la boca abierta que no se lo esperaban del príncipe de la tierra, pero al ver el rostro ruborizado de su princesa se dieron cuenta que esto era verdad.

Así todos se abalanzaron a la feliz pareja llenándolos de felicitaciones. Buenos deseos y consejos para realizar la boda.

Serena tsukino, ella no tenia ganas de hablar al respecto de que haría con su vida pero tubo que hacerlo, solo dijo que se quedaría con sus padres, que aun no sabia si iba a estudiar y que iba a estudiar. En fin no tenia idea que hacer.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

EL DESPUES...

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

**CAPTULO 2**

Las chicas solo le dieron ánimos para que realice alguna carrera para su futuro como neo-reina de Tokio de cristal. Incluso Ray le dio su apoyo diciéndole que podía contar con ella para lo que necesite.

Así dieron por terminada la reunión se desearon mucha suerte en sus vidas a partir de ahora y poco a poco se fueron retirando del lugar haciendo la promesa que se mantendrían en contacto.

Cuando darien anuncio que también se iba a retirar serena lo interrumpió para decirle si podía llevarla a su casa ya que estaba oscureciendo, así la feliz pareja se retiraba.

Una vez que estos subieron al auto serena le dijo a darien que tenían que hablar, al pelinegro le llamo la atención ya que serena no era de ponerse seria como lo estaba en este momento. Así partieron hacia el departamento de el para hablar con mas privacidad.

Entraron al departamento y darien le ofreció una taza de café que ella acepto, así darien se dirigió hacia la cocina dejando sola a serena en la sala, serena no lo dudo mucho y decidió tomar asiento en los sillones que su novio tenia.

Cuando darien salio de la cocina con una bandeja con las tazas de café se sentó al frente de ella y allí comenzó la platica:

Serena (S): darien se que tenemos que hablar, te pido que por favor no me interrumpas no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi.

Darien (D): serena dime que ocurre!, no entiendo lo que me quieres decir….

(S): se que eh sido muy infantil todo este tiempo, que siempre lloro y que no puedo vivir sino respiro tu mismo aire, pero lo he pensado mucho y creo que lo mejor es que terminemos con nuestra relación, es muy injusto atarte a mi, se que tienes un futuro prometedor como medico y a mi lado sinceramente no creo que te vaya muy bien.

(D):pero que es lo que me dices serena? Acaso te he hecho algo malo? Sabes que mi vida es estar a tu lado, si es por el viaje, te juro que Hare todo lo posible para poder terminar mis estudios lo mas rápido y volver a tu lado…(llorando dice) tenemos un hermoso futuro juntos! Acaso te olvidas de Tokio de cristal y de Rini?

(S): escúchame darien esto es lo mejor para ambos tanto para vos como para mi. A ti te ayudara a concentrarte en tus estudios, a mi me ayudara a madurar y no depender tanto de vos, dios sabe que te amo mas que a mi propia vida y que por eso o hago. Y en cuanto al futuro Tokio de cristal. Este no se alzara hasta el siglo XXX y Rini nacerá después que nosotros nos proclamemos gobernantes. (con lagrimas en los ojos serena dice con vos entrecortada) es lo mejor créeme, en algunos años nos volveremos a encontrar no es un adiós definitivo solo digamos hasta pronto.

Darien no pudo contener las lagrimas ante las palabras de su amada y se arrodillo hacia ella apoyando su cabeza en su falda, tomándola de las manos le dijo: amor no puedes hacerme esto, te necesito se que no he sido el mejor de los novios o el mas demostrativo pero el amor que tengo en mi corazón es el mas puro que puedo existir, por favor no me abandones te lo imploro!.

(S): mi príncipe no te pongas así que me duele muchísimo verte así sabiendo que soy yo la causante de tus lagrimas, te lo repito esto es lo mejor.

Y sin mas serena se retiro del departamento de darien con su corazón destrozado le dolía, le dolía muchísimo lo que acababa de hacer, le daban ganas de darse la vuelta correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba que no quería separarse de su lado pero ella realmente lo tenia decidido. Por una vez en su vida no iba hacer egoísta, sabia que en el fondo estaba ayudando a darien y que el día que se reciba iban a compartir la dicha y la felicidad juntos.

Como pudo se dirigió a su casa derramando lagrimas en el camino.

Mientras en el departamento de pelinegro, se te encontraba sentado en un rincón llorando como un niño pequeño, no podía soportar el dolor que sentía en su pecho. Era tanto el dolor, enojo, furia que sentía al mismo tiempo que tomo todas sus cosas y partió a los estados unidos esa misma tarde, no podía soportar estar cerca de ella y no poder besarla.

Mientras viajaba en el avión entendió lo que serena le había dicho y se prometió a si mismo que apenas se recibiera volvería a buscarla y no aceptaría un no por respuesta, solo descansaría el día que la vea convertida en su señora, su amada esposa.


	3. capitulo 3

EL DESPUES...

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO 3

2 años después…..

Setsuna regresaba de realizar una compras en el mercado, entro a su casa y empezó a guardar las cosas en su lugar hasta que termino de guardar toda la mercadería que le faltaba, decidió tomar un descanso y se dirigió a la sala, sentándose es los cómodos sillones.

Estaba pensando en lo maravillosa que era su vida en estos momentos, en el amor que sentía tanto sobre el profesor como en Hotaru cuando de la ventana entro una luz cegadora de tal brillo que obligo a Setsuna a cerrar sus ojos, al abrirlos se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que se encontraba la reina Selene del milenio de plata.

Reina Selene (RS): Me alegra volver a verte sailor Plut, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos cruzamos…

Setsuna transformándose se inclina haciéndole una reverencia a la reina

Sailor Plut (SP): reina Selene, es una gran sorpresa verla acá en el planeta tierra ya que usted pocas veces deja el milenio de plata.

(RS): sailor Plut he venido para encomendarte una misión, una muy delicada mison….

(SP): su majestad sígame de que se trata la mison, estoy a sus ordenes alteza.

(RS): he venido a hablar contigo personalmente porque la misión es que debes buscar al príncipe de la tierra y averiguar si todavía siente un infinito amor hacia serenity, es muy importante que des la respuesta exacta ya que de ahí se define el destino del futuro.

(SP): pero su majestad dígame que esta ocurriendo, ha cambiado el futuro?

(RS): no te preocupes tanto sailor Plut, solo es que ya es hora de que mi nieta la pequeña dama venga a este mundo. Pero para ello debo saber si sus padres aun se aman como en el pasado.

Sin decir mas la reina Selene desapareció.

A las semanas Setsuna se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de serena, no sabia como le iba a preguntar algo tan delicado y a la vez doloroso? Puede ser porque ella sabia muy bien que ellos habían terminado su relación para darse una oportunidad en sus vidas y sus sueños. Mientras se acercaba a la casa de la familia Stukino Setsuna iba repasando las palabras que usaría con su princesa.

Llego a la casa, toco la puerta y espero…..

Ikuko (I): Hola buenas tardes, si? En que puedo ayudarte?

Setsuna ( Set): Hola, soy setsuna maiou disculpe mi atrevimiento pero quisiera saber si serena se encuentra en su casa, soy una amiga de ella y me gustaría platicar con ella.

(I): hay es una verdadera lastima (dijo muy apenada), serena hace ya tiempo que no se encuentra viviendo con nosotros. Ella se ha ido de viaje para realizar sus estudios. Posiblemente por lo que nos ha contado volverá muy pronto.

La cara de la pobre setsuna fue una mezcla de sorpresa y horror! Como era posible que la princesa se marchara y nadie se diera cuenta, no podía creer al peligro que estaba expuesta sin sus guardianas a su lado.

Como pudo se despidió de Ikuko y se marcho para volver a su hogar pero durante el camino llamo a las sailors que todavía se encontraban en ese país, las cito a todas en el templo Ikawa. Lo único que les dijo era que necesitaba información que tal vez ellas podrían dársela.

Al siguiente día se encontraban reunidas mina, lita y rey junto a setsuna. Esta les contó todo desde la aparición de la reina del milenio de plata, la misión que le había encomendado, la visita de la casa de serena y la respuesta de la madre de esta.

Todas estaban que no lo podían creer, como era posible que serena se marchara sin decir nada y lo que mas les preocupaba era donde estaba? Y como estaba?.

Sin esperar mas pusieron un plan en marcha para poder localizarla, a mina se le ocurrió que tal vez darien estaría de vuelta y podría tener una información de ella.

No lo pensó mas y salio camino al departamento de darien.

Cuando llego al edifio pregunto si se encontraba aun viviendo en ese edificio darien chiba pero la respuesta fue negativa por parte del conserje, sin nada mas que hacer se dirigió rápidamente al templo donde las demás la esperaban.

Al cruzar la puerta de la sala donde estaban reunidas…

Lita (L): mina! Ya volviste! Dime por favor que darien sabe de serena!

Mina (M): ( con la cabeza hacia bajo) lo lamento chicas yo pensé que el estaba acá pero el conserje me dijo que hace mucho tiempo que darien no vuelve al departamento.

Rey ( R): entonces debemos utilizar nuestras técnicas para encontrarla, chicas no somos muchas pero hagámoslo.

Todas: Si!

Mientras mina le preguntaba a los ex compañeros de serena y amigos que ella conocía, lita buscaba alguna información mediante la computadora aunque no era muy buena en eso Amy antes de irse le había enseñado por si algún día lo necesitaran, setsuna volvió con los padres de serena para ver que podrían contarle ellos, quizás alguna dirección o teléfono para dar con el paradero de ella. Y rey se fue al salón que tiene para meditar, en realidad fue para poder rastrear su presencia.

Todo, todo fue inútil no pudieron averiguar nada solo una dirección y un numero inexistente, era como si serena había desaparecido del planeta.

Espero que les halla gustado...

Usagi


	4. Chapter 4

EL DESPUES….

_Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi_

CAPITULO N 4

Estaban tan alteradas que mina dijo que debían encontrar a darien, tal vez el pueda ayudarlas a encontrarla. Eso fue mas fácil, no mucho ya que tuvieron que llamar a Amy que esta en Alemania para pedirle el numero telefónico de la universidad de estados unidos, una vez que tenían el numero en su poder esperaron a una hora apropiada en ese país y se dispusieron a llamar. El encargado general le dio el numero de interno del departamento donde se encontraba viviendo darien.

XXX: hola….

- hola, si…buenos días. Me llamo Ray, quisiera saber si se encuentra darien chiba?

- ahhhh. Hola, yo soy Joshua el compañero de darien. Ahora lo llamo.

- muchas gracias….Joshua.

Unos minutos mas tarde….

- hola Ray que ha ocurrido? (su voz se notaba muy preocupado, en todo este tiempo las chicas no se habían comunicado con el solo platicas en unas ocasiones pero nada grave o fuera de lo normal)

- hola darien, discúlpame que te moleste, pero con las chicas nos preguntábamos si sabias algo de serena?

- serena? Pero si ella esta allá en Tokio con ustedes. Ray dime por favor que pasa con serena?

- no te voy a mentir porque te vas a preocupar mas. Hemos buscado a serena y no aparece, sus padres nos dijeron que ella se fue a estudiar pero el numero telefónico y la dirección que tienen ellos no existe, serena nunca estuvo allí.

- voy a arreglar mis papeles acá y salgo inmediatamente para allá, serena tiene que aparecer no puede ser que no la encuentren. Ella me ha hablado siempre, no hemos perdido contacto. No se preocupen la vamos a encontrar! (su voz sonaba desesperada y a la vez preocupada).

Y así fue como días después…..

En el aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba llegando darien, se fue rápidamente a su departamento, ni siquiera se fijo si estaba limpio o no solo entro y se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse al templo. Una hora después darien estacionaba su auto en el templo y las chicas lo pusieron al corriente de toda o la poca información que tenían de la princesa.

Estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche reunidos pero no avanzaron mucho y decidieron que era mejor descansar y regresar al siguiente día.

Darien al momento de subir a su auto no podía creer que serena no aparecía, el tenia la esperanza que todo fuera un mal entendido y que el podía encontrarla. No había pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima llamada telefónica. Pero se dio cuenta que el numero al que a veces llamaba no era de serena y que en la universidad no esta registrada, no podía creerlo! entonces entro en una depresión, se le oprimió el pecho. Arranco el automóvil y empezó a conducir sin rumbo fijo hasta la madrugada. Sin darse cuenta estaba frente a un bar no lo dudo mucho y entro, se sentó en una mesa y comenzó a beber, algo nunca visto en el que estaba a punto de recibirse de medico. Cuando ya no podía mas estar en ese lugar como pudo manejo hasta su departamento, no supo como fue que llego hasta su habitación pero al caer sobre su cama se quedo profundamente dormido.

En otro lugar un poco lejos de Tokio, en un templo retirado de la cuidad para ser exactos….

Se encontraba dos personas que observaban a otra que estaba entrenando duramente. Hace pocas semana esta había llegado de otro planeta, era una joven delgada, no muy alta y de cabellos largos y dorados.

- no puedo creer que ella sea nuestra princesa….

- es verdad, ha madurado mucho. Hay que agradecerle a la reina serenidad que le ofreció ese entrenamiento. Ahora es toda una princesa y una gran guerrera scout.

En eso se acerca la rubia hacia las chicas

- hola Haruka, michiru como se encuentran? Ha pasado bastante tiempo ya….

- la verdad que tiene razón usted princesa, no la hemos visto en estos últimos 2 años.

- pero ahora he vuelto, estuve en el Milenio de Plata en la luna, me sometí a un riguroso entrenamiento para poder ser una mejor sailor.

- como no nos avisaste cabeza de bombón? Pudimos haber ido a ayudarte. Estuviste sola todo este tiempo?

- hay Haruka no te preocupes, allá estuve con unos maestros que me enseñaron muchas cosas y si no le avise a nadie fue porque necesitaba entrenar duro y despejar mi mente. El Presente ha cambiado como así también creo el futuro. Ahora he vuelto porque he sentido una presencia maligna.

- princesa, las aguas del mar han estados intranquilas pero mi espejo solo me muestra sombras. Hemos investigado con haruka pero no hemos encontrado nada. Dígame, usted sabe algo?

- michi yo solo se lo mismo que ustedes, tampoco puedo descifrar de quien se trata esa presencia.

- cabeza de bombón, ¿Qué ha sucedido con el príncipe? Acaso lo has dejado.

- ay como crees- dijo ,uy apenada- lo he llamado varias veces, solo que le he dicho que estaba estudiando en una universidad de Tokio. No quería que nadie supiera mi verdadero paradero por eso me las ingenie para no perder el contacto con el.

- pero no entiendo? Porque con el príncipe si estuvo en contacto?

- les voy a contar. A pesar de que el futuro ha cambiado nuestro destino no. Esto quiere decir que….(agachando la cabeza y totalmente colorada) Rini debe nacer.

Unas semanas después en una calle céntrica se encuentran dando un paseo michiru y haruka, luego de pasar una mañana junto a serena charlando de diferentes cosas decidieron que debían aprovechar esa tarde magnifica. Aunque no le costo mucho a michiru, tuvo que convencer a haruka de dar aquel paseo, ya que la rubia solo quería descansar en el departamento.

Así se los podía ver, a los ojos de los demás, una pareja normal una joven hermosa vestida de un vestido color aguamarina con breteles y detalle de pétalos en color rosa en el borde de la falda, su cabello del mismo color del vestido estaba ligeramente atado con una trenza adornándolo una cinta color rosa, y un joven realmente apuesto, llevaba un pantalón de vestir color arena, una camisa blanca y un saco del mismo color del pantalón.

Estaban recorriendo un poco la zona de comercios cuando se percataron de la presencia de alguien, a lo lejos le parecía tener un rostro familiar y no se equivocaron. Se trataba de darien, pero este no era el darien que ellas recordaban este estaba bastante abandonado en su persona, se podía ver que llevaba ese atuendo hace días, en su rostro se podría apreciar una barba y su cabello estaba bastante despeinado, definitivamente se trataba de un darien nunca visto por ellas.

Apenas saliendo del impacto que les cauciono ver al joven así fueron hasta el para hablarle

- darien que ha pasado?

- michiru ! Que sorpresa, no sabes lo preocupado que estoy, se trata de Serena, ella ha desaparecido!

- cálmate por favor, mírate como estas.

- la he buscado por todas partes, ni siquiera he descansado. Necesito encontrarla, serena no es de las chicas que desaparecen sin avisar- sonaba muy desesperado el pobre.

En ese momento interrumpió haruka…..

- cabeza de bombón ha estado algo ocupada, nosotros la hemos visto y no tenes porque preocuparte, ella esta bien.

- donde esta? Díganme lo que saben por favor…

- discúlpanos, pero solo podemos decirte que ella esta bien, en cualquier momento aparecerá de vuelta en sus vidas.

Sin decir mas se marcharon dejando a un darien totalmente desconcertado. Mientras las michiru le reclamaba porque no le había dicho donde estaba serena.

- sirena que no te acuerdas lo que nos ha dicho setsuna?

HOLA! JAJAJAJA

YA SE NO ME DIGAN L

Lo lamento, he dejado abandonaba esta historia perdón a aquellas que la siguen pero la estoy escribiendo.

Perdón por la tardanza

Las quiere…. Usagi


End file.
